


R.E.V.E.N.G.E

by ImmuneEllie



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Consensual Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmuneEllie/pseuds/ImmuneEllie
Summary: The damage is done now.You did what you did,Now it's my turn.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> 4 years after the fireflies incident, Joel and Ellie now found peace in a new home of Jackson. Jackson a little city run by Joel's brother Tommy and his wife Maria.
> 
> Ellie grew found of her new home, she even socialised with teenagers her age and grown a group of friends she learned to trust and love. Her group of friends consisted of (Y/n), Dina and Jesse.
> 
> Ellie seemed to find it more easier to speak with (Y/n) then the rest as she finds (Y/n) is more understanding then Dina and Jesse. (Y/n) and Ellie's friendship grew strong over the time they knew each other. It was Ellie who made the first move in asking her out.
> 
> Joel and Ellie weren't on good terms but they were still cival around the people of Jackson, but things grew way to distant between the two and people were beginning to notice. Ellie would always last out on Joel even if he looked at her, she wouldn't even allow him to speak with (Y/n). But (Y/n) also saw Joel as a father figure and was very close to him, she would sneak out just to see if he was okay.
> 
> Jackson was throwing a huge party and everyone was invited, everyone turned up including you and Ellie. Everyone knew you both didn't like parties so this was a change. Things got a little heated and will in the end it broke out in a fight between Seth and (Y/n), then Ellie got involved sticking up for her. Seeing the commotion Joel came over to stop it making Ellie Last out at him again.
> 
> In the morning Joel and Tommy went on petrol Ellie and (Y/n) had a patrol aswell but in a different direction. At noon they met up with Dina and Jesse at one of the check points to find out that Joel and Tommy haven't came back from petrol. All 4 went on a man hunt for the 2 Miller brothers only to find trouble at the end and a terrible end which lead to Ellie's revenge.

"Wakey! Wakey sleeping beauty it's time to get up!" I shouted. Ellie barely moved it's 06:30am and we're both late for patrol "Ellie come on!" I tried again. She began rolling around in the bed grunting and cursing at me, I ignored her completely and started getting ready to go out.

The sound of footsteps by the door made your head snap to that direction, Ellie was just getting up and stretching her arms before the door knocked "Are you two ready or what?" Jesse's voice beamed through the door. He sounded amused "Yeah we're coming!" I shouted back.

Ellie was quick to change and put up her hair, she was never a morning person. After we're both ready Ellie opened the door to see Jesse leaning on the door frame, a smug grin appearing on his face "About time..." he greeted Ellie. Ellie laughed slightly pushing past her friend "I just slept in that's all" her reply was pretty sarcastic.

But Jesse saw right through it and turned his head towards me as we lock the room up and head off towards the diner for some breakfast. He grinned at me, my face turned scarlet "After that kiss you two pulled lass night, I think I know why you both slept in" he stated. 

As we moved out Ellie slapped Jesse across the head in a playful manner, he laughed as he lead the trio to the diner "So heres the thing, Maria wanted to speak with the both of you.... about what happened last night. She wasn't happy that you both started a conflict at a family party, but she understands why. Seth was an asshole seriously." Ellie furrowed her brows at the mention of the old man's name "Yeah... well fuck him! He isn't going to get an apology out of me or (Y/n)." The playful Ellie now gone and was replaced with a slightly agitated and angry Ellie "I swear if I see him in there Jesse and he starts shit again I won't hold back." Jesse nodded he knew Ellie wouldn't hold back. 

Upon entering the diner the trio walked in and was met with chattering couples and kids eating happily at their tables. Jesse lead us botb to the bar where we met with Maria, she greeted us both with a warm smile "This is the part where I leave, I got to go on patrol with Dina." Jesse announced leaving the group.

Maria wrapped her arms around the both of us, she was the most kindest woman I've ever met. Me and Ellie both look up to her as a mother figure "What happened last night was out of hand..." she started. Ellie rolled her eyes "Yeah, well he started it." Maria sighed uncomfortably "Seth has some thing to say to you both before you leave to go on patrol..." Ellie was about to protest against it, but Seth came out from behind the back before she could.

To say Ellie looked annoyed was an understatement, but the look on Seth's face one of pure guilt and sadness. He was holding two packages in his hands "I am sorry for what I said to the both of you." Ellie simply gave him a nod, to pissed off to even answer "I drank to much and things got out of hand." I could feel Ellie balling her hands into fists she was ready to pounce "Thank you Seth for doing that" Maria said taking the packages off him and grabbing Ellie walking away from the bar. I followed them both in pursuit.

Maria's features softened a tight smile formed on her lips as she looked at the both of us "You two head off now" she placed the sandwiches in both my hands. I took of my backpack and placed them in there, we both said our goodbyes to Maria and made our way to the horse stables.


	2. Confession

Upon heading upto the horse stables, Ellie was quite. Not a word was said. I knew she was still seething about seeing that old prick Seth, he apologised for his mistakes. Yet his words made a huge impact on Ellie and me.

We've been a couple for almost a year now, it was pretty cute actually. On my 16th birthday she came over to my house I shared with Dina and Jesse. She was all dressed up and nervous as hell, in fact it was Jesse who opened the door to her and allowed her in. 

Dina was to busy making me look pretty upstairs "Don't you think this is a little to much?" I asked the Dina. She shook her head and grinned "She's gonna love this, I promise you" I sighed. I think everyone and their grandma knew me and Ellie had feelings for one another. 

"Hey! You two gonna come down or not? Ellie's just turned up" Jesse shouted from downstairs. Dina finished putting the last of the make up on and tied my hair into a simple bun. She looked proud of her work... like extremely proud "Yeah!! We're coming" she shouted back. 

She grabbed my hands and took me to the stand up mirror that was placed on her wall, she grinned as I stood gobsmacked looking at myself "Fuck! You actually made me look good" I complimented her work. Even the outfit she chose looked amazing, blue jeans, a black low cut top and a blue denim jacket with some black boots.

Everything contrasted so well together, that I couldn't believe I was looking at myself in the mirror. The make up wasn't to much either, it was the right amount. Dina chuckled taking me by the hand and leading me out of the room "Here comes the birthday girl!" She announced. We both walked downstairs to see Jesse and Ellie waiting in the open kitchen.

The look on Ellie's face was priceless, she could barely look at me as I approached to greeted them both. A small blush gracing her freckled cheeks, Dina came along and made Ellie stare up at me. Forest green eyes contacted with mine "Doesn't she look beautiful?" Dina asked Ellie. 

Ellie's blush darkened pushing away Dina's hands "Y..yeah... She looks amazing" I couldn't fight the blush that appeared on my face soon after hearing that. Jesse and Dina grinned looking at each other "Let's say we get this party going here?" Jesse announced. Turning around and walked towards the cupboards, he opened it up and pulled out a bottle of what looks like whiskey.

Me and Ellie finally looked at each other again, we know what happens when they get the drinks out. The last two sessions lead to me and Ellie having full blown sex, I mean not complaining it was the best sex I've ever had. It also lead to us both drunkly admitting we liked each other. 

As much as that was fun! I would love to hear it when we're sober, to make love to her so I can remember it. By the time I was about to open my mouth to reject the drink, Jesse had already poured the drinks and passed the glasses around. Well shit.

"Happy Birthday (Y/n)!" Dina shouted. Picking up her glass and chugging it down "Jesse let's go put the radio on for some music" she dragged Jesse out of the kitchen giving me a playful wink as they both walked into the livingroom leaving me and Ellie in the kitchen. 

It grew awkward for a little bit, I could tell Ellie was nervous about something "S..so... erm..." She began breaking the ice. A deep sigh feel from out of her mouth, lifting her head to look at me "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while" my heart was pounding fastly against my chest, I waited for her to finish what she was saying "Shit..." She mumbled.

I smiled slightly towards her she was shifting around, her borrows furrowed "I like you (Y/n), I mean I really like you. We've been friends for so long and you've always been there for me through the dark and light, your helping me find my way and slowly fixing my relationship with Joel. I know your way to good for me, I told you my secerts. I trust you that much. You make me super happy, even when I'm down I think about you and the thoughts of you make me happy..." She sounded sheepish and my god she looked seriously cute right now. 

The butterflies in my stomach grew this was it, I never expected Ellie to make the first move though "(Y/n) well you be my girlfriend?" She asked in such a shy voice. She was looking away from me eyes closed, was she really thinking I would reject her? Reaching over I took Ellie's hand into mine "Ellie Williams bold of you to make the first move.." I teased playfully giving her hand a reassuring squeeze "I've been waiting for this day for a while Ellie, I was going to ask the same question to you tonight. So of course I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled fondly at her.

Ellie slowly turned her head towards me, a look of disbelief was evident on her face "Say that again" I chuckled making my way towards her side of the worktop "Miss. Ellie Williams I do accept to be your girlfriend" a smirked grew on my lips as she pulled me in, her face inches away from mine we was about to kiss when... "About fucking time!!" Both Dina and Jesse cheered from the doorway.

Ever since then our relationship grew, we kept it secret for a while. I've grown to know Ellie alot more, even the small things and her mood changes. Ellie seemed to grow very protective of me aswell, everywhere I went she went with me. It was the same with her aswell.

As we both reached the stables to sign out Shimmer and Jackson our horses and sign out our weapons for the day, I tapped Ellie on the shoulder softly. She turned to look at me, her features softened "Hey, I know your still pissed about the hole Seth thing. I am to. We need your head in the game for the patrol." Ellie smiled slightly she leaned in a kissed my forehead "Let's get this finished quick so we can get back and relax, tonight is movie night with Joel." I nodded my head.

We both mounted our horses and said our goodbyes before the gates of Jackson opened and we left for patrol.


	3. The First Patrol

I never really took the time to take in my adventures on patrols, I'm never really put with Ellie as she is classed as on of the best in Jackson. I'm always put with Dina and we always do the same old route, I think Ellie was tired of hearing Jesse's shit that she complained to Tommy and Maria and begged to do this morning patrol with me. 

It's beautiful around here. The scenery coated in a thick white blanket of snow, it's quite way to quite. The only things I hear is my breathing and the soft trots from our horses. Ellie seems to be in the zone, looking right to left for any infected "So... When are you going to speak to Joel again?" Ellie just simply shrugs "I'll speak to him... on my own terms" she replies.

She turned her head towards me "I know what your trying to do..." I sighed and looked at her "Look I understand why your so upset with him, but he did it to protect you Ellie. You mean to world to that man and you can see it in his eyes everytime you look at him. Maybe tonight... just before we start the movie, you can speak with him?" My voice was pleading.

Ellie turned her head away and sighed looking down "Yeah.. alright, I'll speak with him." A sigh of relief escaped my lips "Thank you..." by the time I was about to finish the sentence Ellie halted her horse to a full stop, I did the same with my horse . She placed her finger softly against her lips indicating that we should stealth the rest of the way.

Staring ahead the pathway was blocked by cars and a trail of fresh blood followed behind it. We both got off our horses slowly, but quietly and slowly approached the wreckage in front. Ellie was in front pistol in hand, I grabbed a hold of my pistol and followed in pursuit. As we walked through the wreckage and followed the trail of blood it lead to behind the cars.

"Holy shit" I cursed out loud seeing a fully ripped apart moose, Ellie keeled down to inspect the dead animal "This is fresh, not long killed so we have to be careful where we're going from now on" I nodded. Ellie turned slightly spotting another trail of blood leading into the school "We should check in there, that's where the trail is going." She pointed in the direction.

Looking in that direction I see where this was going "Let's find the entrance and clear this building out, before the snow storm comes" Ellie stood up and nodded. We walked into the direction of the front of the school, seeing that the from door was baracaded "Front doors locked we need to find another way in" she stated.

I backed up a little my eyes scanning the place for an entrance, that was until they lay upon a smashed widow "Here Ellie give me a boost" I walked into the direction of the broken window and Ellie followed. Placing her hands together on her knees, I got upon her hands and she boosted me up. Upon entering I was delighted to see something was there to support me, reaching a hand out for Ellie. She grabbed a hold of it and climbed up the wall and through the window.

Both our touches kicked into action, lighting up the places ahead of us. Everything seemed to be okay for now, no sign of infected. We walked around the school abit more until we got into the kitchen area. The cries and low groans coming from a locked room in the kitchen were heard, Ellie moved forward with her switch blade in hand. I was right behind her with my pistol if she needed the help.

Slowly but surely Ellie opened the door quietly and walked in. There the runner stood, head hanging low. It's screams filled the room. Ellie crept up behind it and drove her blade into it's skull until the screams and groans were no more and it's body lay limp on the floor "There was only one in here, I think we're good ... for now." Ellie stood up and joined me.

"Do you think that's the only one?" I asked. Ellie shook her head "I heard at least a dozen or so coming from that direction" she pointed to where the noises were coming from "There's a window we can go through in the next room" she started walking again, I forgot how quick she can be some of the times. I was quickly behind her as we both continued roaming the school and by she wasn't wrong about the infected. We must've at least killed around four clickers and eight runners.

Upon entering the double doors of what looked like the schools gym, something big was lurking in there "That doesn't sound like a clicker or a runner" Ellie grinned a little "Its not a bloater either, that sounds like a fucking shambler" I raised my brow in confusion "What the fuck is a shambler?" Ellie looked amused "Your about to find out" she opened the doors. As we moved in Ellie had her shotgun in her hands, I quickly grabbed my pistol. 

My eyes laid upon one of the biggest infected creature I have seen, to say I was shitting my pants was an understatement. I was terrified "We need to be quick with this, stay away from it and move away as soon as it throws spores at you and last but not least just shoot the fucking thing." She tapped me on the shoulder and moved in. I was frozen as the shambler charged towards Ellie, the sounds of her shot gun echoing the hole hall and it screams is something that will haunting you in its sleep.

I managed to move in aiming my pistol towards the big guy, shooting a hole round into it fungi body. Ellie was dodging as the shambler swung his arms to grab her, she was quick on her feet but almost was caught. The gun shots caught the attention of more infected, I quickly rounded another round into my pistol. Ellie was busy with the big guy, so I'll take down the rest. 

The adrenalin was pumping through my body as I took down one by one the rest of the infected, Ellie managed to take down the shambler as she put the rest of her bullets into it's body in anger "How do you like that fucker?" She screamed throwing the empty shotgun to the side. Ellie made her way towards me, her hand caresses my shoulder softly "You alright?" She asked. I nodded putting my gun away "I think that's the last of them, let's head back home huh?" We both escaped the school alive.

We walked back to our horses and rode back home to Jackson. We engaged in short conversations on the way back, it was mostly Ellie checking on me to see if I was okay. We got back to Jackson just in time for the snow storm to start, we put the horses back in the stable and signed in our weapons. Ellie took my hand in hers "I'm not gonna lie, I was really scared back then" I confessed. Ellie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead "But you did really well in there, I'm proud of you." We then walked back to Ellie's place.


	4. Movie Night

Today's patrol really took it out of me emotionally and physically. Me and Ellie were on the couch cuddling up, when the door to Joel's house opened up. Two sets of feet came marching into the living one belonging to Joel and the other to his brother Tommy "I thought it'll be nice if I joined in on this one" Tommy greeted bother me and Ellie with a big toothy grin.

Ellie smiled slightly "Nice to have you around Tommy." I shifted out of Ellie's grip, stood up and walked over to the brothers giving them a big hug. They didn't hesitate to give me one back "We had a interesting day on patrol today" I told them. Both the brothers looked at each other before turning back to me "Well what happened?" Joel asked.

Ellie sat there observing our conversation, her eyes glued on my form as I spoke about the patrol "There was a blockage in the road, cars piled up and a huge blood trail. We had to go on foot the rest of the way because Shimmer and Jackson wouldn't be able to fit in such a tight space. We followed the blood trail to a ripped open moose which was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen ever, Ellie spotted another trail heading into the school. So we followed it and went inside, infected everywhere Runners, clickers you name it. We hit the schools gym and inside was the biggest, most nastiest looking thing ever! I think Ellie called it a shambler. It was like a boss fight, the fucked wouldn't go down. I emptied a full round and Ellie was shooting it with her shot gun, the sound of gun shots attracted the rest of the infected. So while Ellie took control of the big fella, I got rid of the rest of them. That path is now clear by the way." I finished my story.

"That path was meant to be clear for a while, we sent a group up there the other day and said there was no trouble." Tommy replied "I should thank you girls for doing there jobs" I smiled nervously scratching the back on my neck "Oh Tommy I was actually wondering if I could speak with you alone?" Ellie sat up after hearing this, I looked over in her direction making eye contact she seemed pretty pissed. She knew exactly what I was doing "Let's go outside to speak" Tommy nodded and we both left Joel and Ellie alone in the livingroom together.

Me and Tommy was on the front porch stating out into the make shift city "What was it you like to talk about?" Tommy asked. I smiled slightly "Ellie is gonna speak to Joel, she'll be pissy with me about it later... But she has to talk with him sooner or later" Tommy laughed slightly "He'd appericate that, he's been missing her alot lately. The old boy haven't been himself since the day the truth came out." I sighed softly looking in Tommy's direction "She'll forgive him, it's going to take time. But she will. Believe it or not Ellie loves Joel, he means the world to her. She may not show it in her actions, but when she speaks with me about him it's like she idolises him. She's just gotta have time to heal a wound that he opened" Tommy nodded agreeing. As harsh as it sounds it was the truth.

We was quite for a moment hearing the father and daughter figure talking in the livingroom, so far so good. There was no screaming and braking things, Ellie was cursing but she always does that. Joel sounded sincere me and Tommy turned towards the window, Joel was sitting next to Ellie. This is the first time in a while since he's been that close to her, Ellie was still distant with him. But it's a step closer to fixing their relationship "We should head back in" Tommy spoke up. I nodded and followed him inside and walking back into the livingroom.

Joel and Ellie both looked at us, Joel had a tear streaming down his face with a small smile. He actually looked pretty happy meaning Ellie must've been trying this time "So..er... what are we watching?" I asked everyone in the room "It's Joel's turn picking the movie" Ellie replied. I went and sat on Ellie's lap, she wrapped her arms around my waste and pulled me in "I think you girls know what's going on" Joel spoke up. He got up from off the couch and walked to the TV and DVD combo, Tommy sat down in the arm chair "Before we start the movie me and Joel have something we need to the both of you. I know Ellie can be really over protective over you (Y/n) but we need a third person to come on patrol with us tomorrow morning, Daniel isn't well and had to back out." Ellie turned her head towards Tommy like she was possessed "Are you kidding me? Your patrols are much harder then the ones I do, as much as I trust you with her. It's still to dangerous" Tommy raises his hands up to surrender.

I turned towards Ellie, her green orbs focused on me "I think you should let me, it'll give me more experience and plus Joel and Tommy will never let anything harm me. We'd have each other's back..." I sighed softly "I know you would worry about me, but I can take care of myself Ellie. Let me go with them." Ellie couldn't look at me, instead he piercing green eyes landed on Joel "I'm trusting you both, don't let anything happen to her. Make sure you all come back in one piece." Joel stood there his mouth mouth open in shock. He looked towards his brother for help "It's fine Ellie... we'll be okay" Tommy answered.

Ellie still wasn't sure if she wanted to let me go, but she can't stop me. She looked defeated and pulled me back into a cuddle. Joel pressed play on the DVD player and sat back down next to Ellie. I rested my head back on Ellie's and looked towards the screen, Joel chose a really old western movie to watch tonight. It was one of his personal favourites, he and Tommy got into a heated discussion about one of the scenes about which out of the two of them were the better shot. It was nice being here with Ellie, Joel and Tommy watching a movie. Every one seemed good for a change.

After the movie me and Ellie said our goodbyes to Joel and Tommy and headed outside and down to Ellie's little apartment, she opened the door for me to go in first then she followed. She hasn't said a word to me yet, but the presence she was giving off meant that she was worried about something. Most likely about the patrol tomorrow with Tommy and Joel "Hey Ellie.." She looked up at me locking the door after her. I walked upto her wrapping my arms around her neck "I'll be fine I promise you" I smiled leaning in and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my waste and pulling me in close, there something about this kiss that made things different. In a good way. 

As we parted for air she was smiling down at me " We should get to bed you got an extremely early morning tomorrow" I nodded. We both undressed and hopped into bed where we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


	5. Trouble On Patrol (Part one)

My eyes opened to the sound of the alarm going, it was 04:30am. Time for me to get up for patrol. Ellie was still wrapped around me like a bear trap, she groaned at the sound of my alarm hugging me tighter. I turned off my alarm and turned my head slightly towards her direction "Babe I need to get up, I can't be late for patrol." I whispered in her direction.

She groaned again leaning forward to kiss the back on my head, her arms slowly releasing me from her hold. Getting up from the bed I searched around for my clothing, quickly changing my attire and putting my hair up into a ponytail, I put my boots on and walked back over to the bed. The fucker went straight back to sleep, I chuckled quietly careful not to wake her up. I leaned forward pressing my lips against her head "I'll see you later"I mumbled against her skin. She flipped over on to her side, I turned picking up my backpack and then I left our room to find Joel and Tommy.

Man it's freezing this morning, I wrapped my arms around my chest. I am glad I brought extra clothing, a blanket and sleeping bag with me along with other things I need. Hopefully we won't be out for so long, but I heard these patrols are much longer then the ones I am used to. It was still dark out and difficult to see even with the street light on. If it wasn't the darkness then it was definitely the snow storm.

I turned to the direction of the stables first, the pathways making it extra hard to get to my destination. It was damn slippery. I was right to look there first though, as I approached the stables both the brothers were there getting the horses ready. Jackson was already out aswell, they both turned to my direction as I walked in and heading straight for my horse. A warm smile spread on both their faces "Mornin'" Joel greeted first. 

I walked up to Jackson stroking his maine softly "Morning guy's! It's bloody cold out there, you sure we can do the patrol in this storm?" I turned to their direction again but they didn't seem bothered about the storm outside "We have a duty to do, a city to look out for. Can't let a stupid snow storm stop us from doin' thay can't we?" Tommy replied. I nodded my head and mounted my horse "Here we signed your usual weapons out aswell" Joel passed me my pistol and switch blade. 

I holstered both my weapons into there sleeves upon my belt "Right guys I am ready when you are" I smiled brightly. They both nodded and mounted their horses and started out journey towards the old ski resort. The first part of the journey consisted of Tommy and Joel having a heart to heart conversation, I watched as both men laughed at each other's jokes. I was nice to see that they were both relaxed and actually having fun even with the snow storm, they both just rolled it out. 

It was now daytime 5 hours into the journey we decided to have a little brake in an abandoned home, we placed the horses into the garage so they can have a brake aswell. Joel and Tommy were quick to make fire going in the livingrooms fireplace "We'll leave in a couple of hours, give the horses a rest " Joel said confirming it. I nodded and smiled, I walked further into the livingroom sitting on One of the chairs looking into the fire feeling it's flames warming me up "Thank you for last night aswell (Y/n), me and Ellie are goin' to work somethin' out to get things back on track. I knew you was upto somethin' when you asked to talk to Tommy." He grinned.

I turned my head towards him, he really seems alot more happier after the conversation he had last night with Ellie "Joel I hate seeing you and Ellie so distant from one another, she does really care about you. She just doesn't show it, the fact that she's always bringing up pasts memories of you and her and it makes her smile. I just want you two to be happy again, you both been through so much shit. You deserve it!! Plus... As weird as it is me saying this, I also look upto you as a father figure aswell and Tommy aswell, Maria is my.mother figure. Ever since entering Jackson you guys have always been there for me, it's only fair that I help out by helping you aswell. You mean the world to me guys.... even though your both pain in the asses..." both Tommy and Joel pausing my speech laughing nervously with their hands up "Woah! Woah there! Don't continue that." Tommy chimed in happily.

We all laughed losing ourselves in the moment, I stood up and walked to both the brothers wrapping my arms around them "I'm mean it you guys mean everything to me aswell" I whispered. The laughing stopped as both the Miller brothers wrapped their arms around me. It was moments like this I treasure the most, espically ones with Ellie as she is my everything and I would do anything for her. 

The moment ended soon enough as we all pulled away from the hug "So er... have you and Ellie spoke about gettin' married yet?" Joel asked out of the blue. My eyes widened "Why do I have your permission?" He laughed and stood up from his seat "I asked because me and Tommy are gettin' old now, we wonna see Ellie and you walkin' down thay aisle before we die." I smiled slightly at his words. He truly is an amazing man and so is Tommy they're both really supportive of me and Ellie.I cleared my throat "I'm sure something well happen soon Joel don't you worry about that, you'll get to see us get married before you die." He turned to me and smiled, I looked and saved that image as a treasured memory.


	6. Trouble On Patrol (Part Two)

After a couple of hours of resting up the horses, the three of us headed back out in the cold, blistering snow storm. We stayed in single file Joel leading the way, then Tommy and I followed behind "First check point is about an hour away, we'll get there clear the station and move back out. It should be a quick in and out job, last patrol check said they were clearing out a horde. Let's just hope they actually did there job." Joel shouted through the storm.I bearly heard him only made out a few words horde, should be a quick and the rest was a blur. But I think I know what he said.

As we marched on we got to the first check point, we put the horses in safety around the back entrance of the building. It seemed clear when we walked in, not a single sound "Maybe the other patrol team weren't lying?" Tommy asked to no one. Joel turned to face a stern look on his features "We can't be to sure about, we've still got a hole buildin' to look around." He replied. As we split up in two different directions, I was following Joel and Tommy went the other way to cover more ground.

We was both on high alert Joel with his shotgun in his hands and me with my pistol, we definetly not taking any chances. We finished our job and go back home to Jackson, to where I can cuddle up to Ellie again and Joel can sort out his problems with her "So what did Ellie say to you last night?" My voice was quite still focused on the task at hand. I cop him shrugging slightly "She told me many things, but the most important was when she said that she'll try and forgive me. I know that she will eventually it's goin' to take time, but I'll still support her even if she doesn't want it." I smiled slightly hearing that.

It's good news at least she is trying, I know it's hard for the both of them. They were so close and then BOOM! Then they were distant "Hey at least she is..." my sentences was cut short to a high pitched scream. Joel turned to face me "What the fuck was that?" I asked. It didn't sound far either "This way follow me!" Joel started running and I followed after him towards the direction of the screaming. As we turned the corner the screaming got louder, sounds of groaning echoed the place "Shit Joel, that sounds like alot of infected." He nodded "Stay close and stay behind me okay?" As we reached the door we opened it slowly to see the horde of infected closing in on the gate.

Joel ran around the corner and started shooting down the infected, not long after I joined him in helping taking them down. My eyes made contact with pearly blue, Joel reached down to reach for the girl "Come on we need to get movin'" his voice full of emergency. With hesitation the girl took Joel's hand and helped her up "T.. Thank you" the girl stuttered. Her eyes glued on Joel with confusion? Hatred? I don't know what that look was. 

She snapped out of the moment shaking her head "Come on through this way, we need to get back to Tommy and get the hell out of here" he started making a bolt towards the door holding it open "Get your asses movin'!" The girl looked at me, I turned my head towards Joel and made my way over to him and through the door. The girl followed us in and the horde broke down the gate and came rushing towards us, Joel closed the door and grabbed my arm. We ran down the hallway, she wasn't far behind us when we ran into Tommy halfway towards the main are "We need to get out of here now" he said to him brother as the screams and groaning of infected came closer.

We ran past the double doors Tommy and Joel barricaded it, the girl toppled over an old vending machine to help out. Tommy looked over at her "Hey! What's your name girl?" He asked. She turned her head towards him, eyes slightly wide "Abby, my name is Abby." She replied. Joel looked around the room we were looked in "Tommy, that door ain't gonna hold them out for long. We need to find a way of getting out of here" and just on queue the infected where smashing against the door.

Tommy looked around for a way out, his eyes spotted something in the far corner of the room "Over there! Joel I am goin' to need your help." Upon hearing Joel's name Abby's look turned of one that was shocked, it didn't go unnoticed from me. She definitely knew who Joel was, as the brothers hurry over to what looked like an old carriage they started pushing it towards the open window. Something was tapping on the glass ceiling, my head slowly looked up towards the noise "Shit infected!" I screamed. 

Joel and Tommy looked in our way Abby was braking an old pipe from off the wall as a weapon "(Y/n), Abby take care of them. We won't be long pushing this thing" Joel said and continued pushing the cart. The infected started roaming in one after another. Me and Abby actually worked really well as a team as we worked on taking down the infected, blood splattering everywhere. The room was a mess bit the horde didn't seem to be stopping any moment soon "Joel! We really need to get out of here!!" I shouted seeing more and more of them were piling in and running towards us.

"Fuck!" Abby hissed out staring at all the infected "Quick girls get over here" we heard Joel say. We both turned and started running towards them " Get up..." Abby went up first and then me. We crouched down to help Joel and Tommy up before the horde broke down the doors and came running towards the group. We ran out of the window seeing the horses in front, Joel turned towards Abby "Your ridin' with me, (Y/n) and Tommy stay close." We all got onto our horses, Abby took a while to get on the back of Joel's "Where are we headin'?" I asked. Joel shrugs "I don't know yet... The horses won't make it back to Jackson..." he was cut of by Abby "My friends and I and a lodge not far from here, the permimiter is safe and checked" Joel looked towards Tommy and Tommy nodded "I know that place, it's the lodge on top of the mountain." Joel began to stroll forward "I guess that would do" and with that we started riding through the storm once more.


	7. No Last Words

We trusted Abby's word. Tommy already knew the directions to the old lodge as he has been there many times. We needed to get away from this horde of infected, we needed a place to sit and let the storm die down. The snow was now taking my hole sight in front of me, the only way I knew where the others were heading was by the sounds of their horses feet flattening the snow in there path. Joel occasionally asking if I am still following. As we rode on it was a hole hour or two of infected following our trail that we finally made it to the lodge.

"Open the gate!" Abby shouted over Joel's shoulder. The gate was opened quickly for us to enter, I immediately halted Jackson to stop. Joel and Tommy right next to me with their horses, as the infected got closer to the lodge the group closed it getting their guns ready to shoot them down. A blonde male halted their movements "Save the bullets" before the others could protest there were flames everywhere by the gate. We watched as the infected and clickers, burn down to the ground until there was no more sound coming from them. Abby got off Joel's horse and was greeted by her group.

They seemed to be alot more relieved now that she was back with them, I wish we could go back to Jackson. That's my safe heaven, with Ellie, Dina, Jesse ,Joel,Tommy and Maria. Joel walked towards towards me and patted me on the shoulder softly, I looked up at him and something uneasy hit me straight in the gut "I don't trust them at all" I whispered to him alone. Tommy was talking to the members of the other group "I know... I don't trust them either" he replied. We both took a glance of the group's attire, they were definitely military trained "We should leave..." before I could finish what I was saying to Joel, i was interrupted by a female voice she had short brown hair, genuinely looked like a lovely woman "Would you guys like to come in for abit? Get some food and hot drinks. I'm sure it's not safe to go back where you came from in this weather." She smiled at us.

Tommy answered for us "That would be great thank you very much" the group started walked into the lodge "You can put the horses in the garage" a cheery male voice said behind us, he was followed by a really beautiful coloured woman "Would you like to take the saddles off?" Joel shook his head as we walked the horses into the garage "Nah... we're not staying long, gotta head back before the storm gets real bad. Got a young un at home waitin' for this one to come back" he pointed towards me "She's gonna be worryin' we ain't back from patrol yet" they nodded and left us to be with the rest of the group. Joel patted the main of his horse "Ellie's probably goin' to kill me when we get back" I frowned slightly. Poor Ellie is going to be worrying about us "Can we just grab Tommy and go?" I asked him.

Before he could answer Tommy came to meet with us "Come on they have the fire on so you can get warm, Joel they also have coffee aswell." Joel sighed and started walking towards his brother "Are you kidding me?" I said as he walked past, he turned to look at me "We really need to get out of the cold before we head back out, we can have a quick brake and head off again" with a deep sigh I stroked Jackson softly, whispered goodbye and followed the Miller brothers into the lodge. As we walked further in it feels like we've been trapped, a grabbed a hold of Joel's coat as we stepped into the make shift livingroom of the group. 

It was only Abby that was resting by the fire we all walked up behind and joined her by the fire place. It felt nice to feel the warmth against my body again "Thank you for saving me back there" Abby's voice was strained "We wasn't just goin' to leave back there to die, that wouldn't be human of us" Joel replied. Abby looked towards and furrowed her brows in anger, she stood up from the fire place "I'm glad you didn't leave me" she smiled looking down at us and left the room. Something in her words brought great unease to Joel and me. This group was upto something, whatever it was we don't know yet. 

Alot of chatter could be heard from the room next door as we finally went to join the rest of them. That chatter suddenly stopped as we entered the room, all eyes were on the three of us. The blonde male from before approached us "Thank you, for helping Abby and bringing her back to us." He smiled "I'm Owen by the way..." he started pointing towards each of the other group members and introducing them to us. My eyes scanned the room for Abby, she was spotted in the corner with another girl. The other girl seemed to be wanting to calm Abby down as she was pacing, speaking quietly to her. The other girl looked towards me, Abby's eyes followed straight after "It's nice to meet y'all! I gotta ask what are you guys doin' around here? Isn't Seattle far?" The guy named Manny stepped up "We're just here on a brake, wanted to see something different other then Seattle" he laughed. The group agreed with him "It's really beautiful around here" Mal stated.

She wasn't wrong about that, winter definitely looks amazing here "I suppose since you guys introduced yourselves, we should do the same I'm Tommy. This here" he patted my head gently "Is (Y/n) and the other one is my brother.." Joel looked towards me before finishing his brothers sentence "Joel" upon saying his name the atmosphere in the room changed. Everyone was staring at the older man, the three of us was looking around on high alert. The once happy faces of the group was now all anger, anger towards Joel "Have we met before it seems like we have?" He questioned the group.

Everything went by so fast that we didn't have time to react, Tommy tired to defend himself but Jordon and Manny beat him down. His head was busted wide open, Tommy wasn't going to get up after that for a while. Joel's screams for his brother and towards me, I haven't even come out of the trance yet of seeing Tommy getting beaten so easily. Tommy is a fighter and so is Joel this group is most definitely trained to kill, just like we are "J..Joel" my voice was bearly a whisper as I turned around slowly, the sound of a shot gun going off gets me back into reality. 

As I turned all I saw was red, the floors, the walls and even the clothing of everyone around the incident. Joel's screams echoed around the room "Put him up against the wall" Abby ordered to Owen and Manny. They picked Joel up from both his arms and dragged him towards the back wall. I looked down Abby was braking more orders for her group, Joel's leg was hanging from his knee down "Shit.." without even thinking I ran towards Joel pushing anyone out of the way "Your losing alot of blood" I panicked taking off my belt, I looked up towards him once joyous face now one of pain "It's going to hurt .... I'm sorry" I wrapped the belt around his leg and pulled hard "Y...you n..need to run" he said and looked behind my shoulder. 

At this moment I couldn't care less what they down to me, I can't let them hurt Joel any more. I wasn't going to leave him. I shook my head and as I did that someone grabbed a hand full of my hair, my eyes widened slightly and a scream escaped my lips as that person dragged me away from Joel "Joel!" Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks as I looked over at him, he was still looking at me with concern written over his face "Who are you?" He asked.

Abby kneeled down in front of him a golf club now in hands "Don't you remember me Joel? Don't you remember us?" She asked back at him. His eyes was looking around at everyone, until he found something that indicated who these people were "We saved your damn fucking life!" I shouted with anger. Abby turned towards me golf club dragging against the wooden floor of the lodge "You shouldn't have" she replied. Whoever grabbed my hair released me, I turned to see who it was. Owen. My eyes went down to the pendant he was wearing around his neck "Your fucking fireflies..." His face twisted into twisted grin before.

THUD!

The sickening thud that cracked the side of my head, I felt my body falling before it hit the floor hardly. My vision was blury, but somehow I was still conscious of what was going on. Everything was running in slow motion as deep red floods my vision, the sound of Joel's voice screaming my name came to a quick end with another sickening thud of the golf club, but this time it was his head. I don't know where I'm getting the strength, but as Joels grumbles and yells in pain became more apparent. I pushed myself of the ground and into a standing position, I couldn't speak, I couldnt even form tears. All I saw was red and a group of hungry animals waiting to take me down "Oh we have ourselves a fighter" Jordan laughed walked over towards me and pushing me, I managed to stay up. The Adeline kicking in over taking my no body, taking out the swhichblade Joel got me for Christmas Jordan came at me again.

I was ready I picked up the blade and I slashed his cheek wide open, I managed to kick him away from me as he was cursing everything he could at me. His girlfriend Leigh was next, seeing that I hurt her boyfriend she wanted to get a piece of the action. She tackled me down to the ground with enough force for my head to bounce off the ground, I couldn't feel anything else after that. Everything went completely dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****I will be writting Ellie's side of the story for this bit next :)


	8. Get Up!

*Ellie's POV*  
Afternoon patrols are so boring, the same old routine over and over. The only thing that's different was the weather and Dina of course.

I must've cleared this route round twenty times this one month, Maria likes to keep me close to Jackson. I think she was getting tired of sending out the search patrols to find me and you, those were the fun days.

"Hey Miss. Daydream over there!" Dina called out to me, I turned my head towards her. She was wearing a shit eating grin " Thinking about a certain someone?" She asks wiggling her eye brows. 

Dina's a really good friend, she's one of the people that can read me like an open book. I smiled slightly "So what if I am?" I replied to her question. Silence fills the air the only sounds that can be heard are the horses footsteps plodding along the layers of snow on the ground.

Dina sighed slightly "If you're worried, she's in good hands. I know Joel and Tommy won't let anything happen to her." She reassures me " In fact she'll be back soon, Jesse and his group went to go releave them from patrol. We'll check the rest of this area and then we'll head back. Besides it's quite around here and we've had no sign of infected for miles." She smiled.  
I nodded because I know Dina is right Joel and Tommy will never let anything happen to you "Fine we'll finish this area and head back" And with that we tracked on.

The rest of the area was clear, no infected in sight. The was beginning to get darker again as small specks of white began to fall "Shit! Another snow storm coming" I stated. First it started off lightly but then out of nowhere the snow showered them, the winds picked up "Dina, we need to get to safety and get the horses put of this" my vision was just pure white.

Dina was nowhere to be seen "DINA!" I shouted I could hear her voice, just up ahead "Ellie over here!! I found a place for safety" Shimmer whined and started following Dina's voice, my god I love my horse to pieces. We eventually found the other two, Dina was in a small garage with her horse. I trotted in with Shimmer and dismounted her.

As soon as we were in Dina closed the door of the garage "They should be okay in here" she patted the dark coat of Tokyo "Where the hell did that storm come from?" She asked. I shrugged looking at Shimmer "I have no idea but I hope the others are safe and sound." We left the horses to relax for a while, while the storm calmed down. Me and Dina wanted to explore the rest of the building. Turns out this place was an old library, which was pretty cool. You would've definitely loved this place since you're big reader.

We ventured downstairs to a small basement area, the place was a drug farm. Weed grew everywhere, the crops were dead though "Holy shit, look at all of this." Dina laughed looking around the place, there were some pretty interesting items that caught my eyes "Shame this is all dead man, we could've had a party." I couldn't help but laugh at her goofiness.

Things grew quite only for a few moments though "Jackpot!" Dina shouted across the room. I turned around to see what she found, it looked like a hole jar of joints ready to smoke. Grinning I walked upto to her "Is it any good?" She shrugged "Let's find out shall we?" She grinned trying to open the jar "Jesus did they glue the top on?" She gave up in the end and through the jar on the floor letting it smash into small pieces and the joints fall onto the floor. 

Bending down to pick one up I put it to my nose and took a sniff "Smells good to me" I passed it to Dina and she agreed. Dina pointed towards an old worn down couch at the back of the room, we walked over to it and sat down "It's been a while since we've done something like this, you've always been with (Y/n). Me and Jesse do actually miss you guys me personally I just miss you." She took out the lighter from her pocket and lot the joint up taking the first drag before passing it to me "We see you guys almost everyday.." I raised my brow taking a few drags before passing the joint back to Dina.

She sighed and looked down, me and Dina had a past together. When she wasn't with Jesse we hooked up, the relationship was nice between us. That was before I discovered I had feelings for someone else, when I told Dina this it broke her heart and it broke our friendship "That's not what I meant Ellie" she reached over to touch my hand softly, the feeling was very foreign to me. 

I knew exactly what she meant, I sighed looking up at her "Dina what we had back then is no more now, I still care for you but I belong to (Y/n)...." She moved in like a viper acting it's prey. Her lips clashed against mine, she was desperate to feel what we had before. I sympathise her I know her and Jesse are going through a rough time at the moment. Slowly and carefully I pushed Dina back "I said no Dina" I said sternly.

Standing up off the sofa to move away from her, the look of guilt was written all over her face "I'm so sorry Ellie... I..." before she could finish her sentence we heard foot steps coming from upstairs. Voices following in pursuit one of them I recognised "Ellie...Dina are you in here" Jesse walked through the door to awkward silence "Thank God your both here!" He said after a while.

Confused we both looked at Jesse "I thought you were going to releave Tommy, Joel and (Y/n) from patrol?" I asked. Jesse nodded "We was meant to be, we were waiting at the station for three hours and they didn't even turn up. I guess they're ducking out somewhere away from the storm?" My gut wrenched from hearing the news, I know Tommy and Joel will never leave without finishing the patrol and getting back to Jackson. Something was wrong "As you sure they didn't just pass by or anything?" I asked him.

Jesse shook his head "No sign of then and their names weren't signed in the log books either" oh fuck.... my feet started pacing up and down the small room "Which route did the take?" Jesse was taken back by the question "Woah! Hold up Ellie, you can't just go out there. The storm is to bad..." Jesse stopped talking as he looked at me, if looks were to kill I would've killed everyone in this room "They took the old skii lodge route" he finally gave in.

I nodded and walked passed Jesse "Ellie you not going out there alone!" Dina shouted after to me "THEN GET ON YOUR FUCKING HORSES AND HELP ME LOOK FOR THEM!" I screamed spoiling Shimmer a little. They both follow mounting their horses and I on mine. I know the route to the old skii lodge, Joel took me there a few times in the past. I didn't think twice about taking off on my own, Jesse knows where it is aswell. My only worries at the moment we're finding the three of you.

Along the route we came to the first check point, the place was heathing full of infected. Something must've come this way as they were gathered around the back by the back door, the gates have completely collapsed around the perimeter. Hundreds of infected were following groups ahead leading them to somewhere else. Some stayed in that spot "Fuck.." I groaned out. The storm was getting calmer, the snow fall was getting smaller. I followed the tracks of the infected.

A couple of hours later I slowed Shimmer down, overlooking the cliff down at a small lodge down below. Infected were burned just outside the gate and the soft, glimmering lights were on in the building. Let's hope they ducked for coverage in there, it wasn't a place usually where they would duck out but as long as they're safe that all that matters. Tying Shimmer to the closest tree I could find, I found a footpath leading down the cliff side going towards the lodge.

When I got down there, I walked around the back to find a way in my pistol ready in hands. The back door was slightly ajar, no need to break in then. Opening the door quietly I walked in, the first thing I smelt was the fresh cabin fire. I walked in further to see the livingroom was full of sleeping bags, my heart was pounding fastly but I kept walking. Walking past the kitchen area going towards the stairs going upstairs, nothing not even a sound was heard. 

I looked around some more seeing the lodge was all clear until the sound of someone screaming caught my attention "What the..." I whispered. The screams were more frequent, it was definitely a male. Following the sounds of the screams came a door, a door which lead to a basement area. Slowly walking down the stairs quietly the sounds of someone bashing something hard hit my ears and then the screams started to die down. I recognised the voice all well and clear, it was Joel. 

My hands were shaking all the confidence I had was now gone, my hand slowly opened the door to see what was inside. My fears were true, everything was read. Tommy was laid out knocked out cold on the far side of the room, as I walked in further I spotted Joel and then I spotted you. I didn't even notice the man that lunged at me, until my body finally hit the floor with him on top of me. He grabbed my hands and slammed them down, the gun went flying across the floor towards your body. Blood pooling everywhere around you, the man was still attacking me, flinging myself to the side I managed to kick him from off me and quickly stood up getting my switch blade from my pocket.

My mind wasn't in the right place, I don't know if any of you are alive "The fucking bitch ..." the guy from before marched towards me again, he swung his fist towards my face. I barely ducked out of the way, lifting up my knife in one swift movement I slashed the guy in the face. It only pissed him off more as crimson covered his cheek "She fucking cut me!" He shouted. He kicked me in the stomach and tackled me down again, this time I was held down by another male and a woman. 

I couldn't move my stomach was in pain and everyone in front of me was dying in front of me "Get the fuck off me!" I shouted squirming around on the floor, earning me a kick in the face and then another straight after. A blonde male pulled him back "Woah! That's enough man, you've done enough." The other guy marched off to the other side of the room still clearly pissed off. My face was a crimson mask, I could swear the fucker broke my nose. 

My eyes searched around the room and laid on pained hazels, Joel was still alive. His head was bashed in the blonde haired woman stood tall above him, a bloodied gold club in hands "Joel" he blinked slightly "Get up Joel! Come on" he can't just go like this no, Joel was a fighter he wouldn't leave me no way "Joel get up!" I shouted. The fear crept up on me, I don't wonna see this happening. The blonde turned towards her group "Who the hell is she?" The woman holding me down shrugged her shoulders "She just walked in her, it's obvious she knows them. We need to hurry Abby before more come" Abby sighed and shook her head.

This wasn't the plan this was meant to be a quick job, but all these people are causing damn problems for her "She's right let's get this done Abby and we'll go" the blonde clearly frustrated lofted up the golf club "Please don't do this" I begged. Abby hesitated closing her eyes tightly golf club still in the air " Joel please get up!" Abby opened her eyes again so many voices in her head was messing her around. She then looked down at Joel's unmoving body 'one more swing and it well definitely kill him, then we can go back home.' She thought to herself. But hear the sobs of the girl that burst through the door tore at her heart strings, Joel was an important person to her. 

But she can't let go of the past, it was like watching it in slow motion. My eyes widened with terror as the golf club connects with Joel's head, Joel's eyes was lifeless his body was still. The guilt rushing through me hurt like a bitch "Nooooooooooo!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling, my eyes looked towards your body seeing the uneven breathing from your chest rising and falling. I will get my revenge "I'm going to fucking kill you all! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! JOEL! (Y/N)! TOMMY!" Abby dropped the golf club "Let's go now" she ordered the group the body weight on top of me now gone. But I was to gone to even care "I'm going to fucking kill you all!" Was the last thing I said before I was kicked in the face and everything went black.


	9. We'll Get Through This Together

It feels like the whole world has stopped, the great floods about to wash us all away. Times hard now with Joel dead, the whole of Jackson has lost a good soldier to fight for them, a loving father figure and a great friend to us all. Everyone is devastated as they all walk with umbrella's up and heads down, tears drifting down their cheeks. Every many, woman and child came along. Ellie was at the front with Tommy, they're both still in disbelief that Joel was taken away from them. I however was standing on the side, it was nice of them to wait for me to wake and to bury him.

I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't say goodbye, the most heartbraking of all of this was seeing Ellie brake in front of everyone. She stayed strong through most of the funeral, but seeing as they lowered her father figure deep in the ground took a toll on her. She never had a chance to forgive him, she never had the chance to tell him how much she's missed him. As the funeral ends and it was a lovely service, Joel deserved it. He had everyone's respect in Jackson because he cared for everyone.

One by one groups of people left the graveyard to return to theirs homes, Dina and Jesse offered their condolences Ellie before leaving. Then it was just left with me and her, we haven't said a word to each other since I've woken up. She's been quite distant with me for some reason, she hasn't even looked at me. So at the moment I am not sure what to do, I want to comfort her so badly. Take her home and tell her everything is going to be okay and that I will look after her. 

She's just staring blankly at Joel's grave stone, it's like she isn't even Ellie anymore. I took a step forward making a twig snap in action, she flinched at the movement and piercing green eyes stared up at me "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" her eyes softened slightly as she turned her head back to Joel "How are you feeling?" She asked. Her voice was cracked by the crying, in this state she still cared about me "I'm okay..." was all I replied. I moved closer towards her now kneeling beside her on the ground.

She didn't mind though which was a good sign "Thank you for waiting for me to bury him, I would never forgive myself If I didn't say goodbye" Ellie took a deep, wavering breath she was about to cry again but she was trying not "I tried saving him..." she started. I turned my head towards her and she was looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks "I couldn't... I couldnt even protect you, I thought you were dead aswell and Tommy was badly hurt" she wiped her cheeks furiously with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Raindrops started falling down on the both of us it was as if the sky was sad aswell "I tried to save him aswell Ellie, I woke up with a nightmare of his screams and the way she... She" I couldn't even finish the sentence she flung her arms around me, mindful of my of my injuries "I was scared (Y/n) I was scared that I was going to lose you all" we both held onto each other not caring that it was pouring down with rain. At least it disguises our tears, it wasn't fair that Joel was taken away from us so easily.

Joel would hate seeing us like he, he would want us to be happy. But that's going to be hard now "Me and Tommy have decided we're not going to let them get away with it, Dina has offered to come along with me...." she moved back at arms length holding me by the arms. Something shone in her eyes that I've only ever seen her given towards infected creature... hate. Hate towards the people that killed Joel, who hurt me and hurt Tommy. It's only right that Ellie gets her revenge, I would've done the same thing.

"I want you to be safe so Tommy has ordered Maria not to let you out of Jackson" she finished. My eyes widened in shock waiting for my reply, I don't know if I should be angry or sad "Ellie I don't want to stay here, I want to go with you" she shook her head with a stern look on her face "Your staying here, I can't lose anyone else now. It would kill me if I lost you" she said sadly. She really wants me to stay here, I can't do that noway "Ellie I deserve to go after them to, Joel was important to me aswell and so is Tommy. God she fucking whacked me over the head with a golf club and her friends beat the shit out of me. Where's my justice out of this if I don't go?" Ellie was taken back with my out burst.

I don't think arguing is going to help the situation "Just please!" Ellie begged "Do this for me, I won't be more then three days I promise you. I will kill all of them for all of us." The importance of this mission to Ellie was evident in her tone. Three days without knowing she's not gonna be okay out there, yeah she'll have Tommy and Dina by her side. But that's not alot of people for what they're dealing with with Fireflie group "I am going to be fine I can assure you with that, in fact I'll give you my word. If I brake that word, it's upto you what you wonna do after that" she said tiredly. 

I nodded my head and agreed but what she doesn't actually know is that, I know a way out of this place. As soon as she takes off I won't be far behind her, but what she doesn't know won't harm "Fine" she smiled slightly, the smile still wasn't quite there. I'm still annoyed she would rather Dina go with her then me "If I found out you escaped Jackson and followed me, I won't hesitate on punishing you myself" her eyes beamed into mine stating into my soul. She was being dead serious with me "Let's just get out of the rain yeah, we can discuss more in my house. Look were both tired and angry, we've been through so much. Losing Joel was just the tip of the iceberg, we'll get through this Ellie." Together I thought to myself.


	10. Emptiness

Waking up to an empty bed was hard, to think she even left without saying goodbye was harsh. We spoke last night Ellie finally opened up on everything about her past, we've been together for a while but it takes two years and Joel's death to finally tell me everything.

I feel so empty without her, seriously I don't know how to function. What if Ellie and Dina get into trouble? Two people isn't alot to take on a mission like that. Ellie is so bloody stubborn, she'd think about keeping me safe rather then herself. She's always been like that.

The over protective Ellie... I sighed looking up at the ceiling "But what about you?" I whispered. There was a knock on the door, definitely not in the mood to do patrol today. I wrapped myself up in the blankets, the person outside wasn't until I opened the door.

I can hear them moving around awkwardly waiting, they sighed and knocked again "Come on (Y/n) It's Jesse open the damn door!" He sounded pretty annoyed. That's unusual for Jesse, slowly I got out of bed and walked towards the door. Opening it to see him walking in the room.

"Jesse? What's going on?" He started pacing around the room "They left early this morning, I didn't actually think they would. Did Ellie leave you a note of where they were going or something?" He asked. His eyes almost pleading for an answer, I looked down and shook my head "She's left me nothing, she didn't even say goodbye" Jesse frowned.

He can towards me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug "We'll find them" he said. I sighed hugging him back "Ellie has me in lockdown here, she told Maria not to let me go out of the wall" Jesse laughed slightly and I looked up at him "What's so funny?" I asked. He was now grinning down at me "I have a plan, to get us out. There's a reason why I take alot of patrols, to check out different routes. West gate at midnight the gruads usually sleep... meet me there tonight." My eyes widened slightly in shock but I nodded anyway.

"I'll sneak some weapons out and my horse aswell, you can ride with me. They already know I wonna go after Dina and Ellie anyway" he smiled down at me "Don't worry your head to much okay, just act normal today... espically around Maria. She's a little worried herself, after the funeral Tommy took off on his own." Oh shit! Ellie must be looking for him aswell "Yeah alright I'll see you later Jesse" he nodded and walked towards the front door and headed back put again.

I was speechless tonight me and Jesse are going after Ellie, Dina and Tommy. Ellie well be pissed off to see me there, but I don't really care. I can handle her anger whatever it is she'll swing at me, it's my time to protect her. 

Later that day

I didn't leave Ellie's room at all today, I had a quick shower and packed all my things away for my adventure with Jesse. I glanced down at the clock it's was 11:30pm, it's completely pitch black outside. I was ready to leave when there was a knock at the door 'Who the fuck would that be at this time?'I thought to myself.

I opened the door to see Maria standing outside, my backpack ready and in view. She caught sight of it "Going somewhere?" I stayed silent my eyes not leaving her. She sighed "Ellie asked me to keep you safe, she told me not to let you leave Jackson. Bit I've been thinking both and Dina and Ellie would need your help...." she looked away from me for a second "and so would Tommy, Jesse told me everything. I'm agreeing for you to go, just don't tell Ellie that" we both laughed slightly, I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Maria "We'll find all them and bring them back to Jackson safe and sound, I promise you that Maria" she nodded and released me from the hug.

When she pulled back she had tears waiting to fall down her cheeks "Go on go, Jesse is waiting for you at west gate" I nodded as she walled away from Ellie's home. I turned and picked up my backpack and left to meet Jesse. 

It was snowing like it always is in Jackson, the air was bittering and stung my skin as the wind slash against it. I walked through the eerie silenced town of Jackson towards the west gate, Jesse was waiting for me there on horse back. He turned as I approached "You ready?" He asked. I nodded and got on the back of his horse. The guards opened the gate and we took off into the night "Maria told me Tommy is heading to Seattle no doubt Ellie and Dina are there aswell, it isn't exactly close but we'll get there by noon" covering my head with my hood I sighed twelve long hours on horse back "Obviously we'll be taking brakes in between" he eased my mind like he can read it. 

The night was pretty much silent after that, every now and then Jesse would pick up a random conversation with me. We only took a couple of brakes, as we were both so desperate to reach our girlfriends. A change in weather and lascape was different. There were building covering the area, collapsed bridges and abandoned cars everywhere. A rusted sign with bearly visible words saying 'Welcome To Seattle' "We made it" I yawned. 

What would be been Ellie's and Dina's second day was our first "So (Y/n) when are you going to pop the question to Ellie?" I shifted slightly. Jesse was still humorous even when he is worried "I... I... don't know" I responded 'We'll see how today goes, I know she'll be pissed off to see me for sure. I broke her promise.' I thought to myself "When are you gonna ask Dina?" I asked in return. 

Jesse was smiling "Hopefully soon, maybe when we get back to Jackson" he sounded happy saying it, god I love those guys "Yeah... We'll I hope Dina picks me as a bridesmaid and you pick Ellie as best woman, I'm sure she has plenty of funny stories to tell us in her speech" we both laughed at that as we appoarched the city area, we both scanned the area for any sign of life or infected nothing to be seen "This place has been cleared out, must mean we're on the right track" we continued the path right ahead to find an old worn down theatre.

"Jesse this place looks good to camp out for the night we should check It out" he nodded. I got off the back of the horse and stretched my legs and walked towards the entrance to see the door was locked "The door is padded shut, no way in" I shouted back to him "Look for a different entrance!" He replied. I did exactly that walking to the side to see yeah another door heading in. I tried opening the door,but something was holding it shut from the other side "This door won't budge either" Jesse got of this horse and walked over "Come here let me try" he tried with all his force to open the door but he couldn't. 

But then something inside moved and removed whatever was holding it closed. Jesse and I whipped out or pistols as the door opened to a seriously shocked looking Dina "What the fuck?" Was all she could muster up "Quick get in here" she grabbed my arm and dragged me in "Jesse bring your horse to" she ordered. Dina dragged me through the theatre to the the top floor "What the hell are you doing here, Ellie is going to lose her mind when she see's you here?" She had the audacity to look angry at me as Jesse ran up the stairs hearing the commotion "I brought her here" Dina looked over at him and sighed "Where is Ellie now?" He asked.

Dina took a seat on the old looking couch in the middle of the room "She went off to the hospital, she heard Nora and Abby were there and she didn't hesitate to wait either. You might aswell wait until she comes back, I am sure she wouldn't be to long now." Her eyes softened as she looked at me "Jesse I need to have a word with you in private please" Jesse flinched slightly hearing those words as he walked towards her, they walked off yo a different room to speak as I went to go and adventure looking around. 

There was another part of the theatre upstairs, I stepped into what looks of a radio room. The place was covered in writing, a huge map laid out onto the floor. Everything was marked off where they went and where everything was "The hospital" I whispered. I saw where it was, it was pretty close aswell. A couple of hours tops. I didn't even hear Dina walking into the room as she stares down at me "Don't get any ideas I'm not letting you out of my sight" she warned me. 

Jesse was close behind her a face slapped like a horses behind "What if she needs help Dina? What if there's to many of them and she can't take them all by herself?" I asked "She's capable if doing this (Y/n)" was all Dina said and at that moment we all heard the door knock three times "Shit that's her" she panicked and looked at me. Why was she acting like that? "Listen you both stay up here, do not move from this room you hear me?" I looked at Jesse both sharing the same look of worry on our faces but we nodded.

Dina ran off down stairs as the banging began to get louder "What the hell is up with her?" I asked Jesse "Ellie isn't Ellie right now " was all he said. Dina told him everything and not me "What do you mean by that?" He looked down "Dina told me Ellie isn't coping right with this, Ellie has changed she's not the same as she used to be....." We heard speaking from downstairs, it was more Dina, she sounded worried. This unsettled me alot I wanted to see what was going on "Shit Ellie your covered in blood " Dina was met with silence. They both walked up the stairs "Ellie?" Me and Jesse didn't know she was marching in our direction.

Dina was close behind her as she opened the door, there she was from top to toe covered in blood. Her beautiful forest green eyes looking dull, her hands shaking. Everyone was silent as Ellie and I look at each other. Ellie blinked a few times before her brows creased, her eyes brimmed with hurt "I thought I told you to stay in Jackson?" I remained silent looking at the state she is in "Ellie..." I began but she shook her head "Don't" she warned and turned to walk away.


	11. So Broken

"Ellie wait up!" I shouted after her. She wasn't holding out, she's furious and anxious. I just want to help her out "Ellie I was to damn worried about you,I couldn't just sit back at Jackson and wait for you to either turn up dead or seriously hurt..." she paused in her track without any warning. 

I had now time to stop as I bumped into her, taking a look at her profile Dina was right. Ellie wasn't herself she was so fragile and broken, but also looked dangerous at the same time. I don't know if I should hug her or run away, I was so close to her. I can feel the warmth of her body against mine. 

Her green eyes found my (E/c), she was very intimidating to say the least. Taking a hold of my hand she dragged me down the rest of the corridor to a lone room at the back, just above the theatre. I wasn't going to question her, I should remain quite until she's calm. I don't think that's coming soon though "You promised me... you promised me you'd stay in Jackson" her voice was quivering slightly.

I frowned slightly as she locked the door behind her "I know I did.." I said shyly looking anywhere in the room except her "You should've stayed, this place isn't safe for you" she was approaching me ever so slowly, every step she took I backed away "Ellie, stop it your scaring me" she laughed slightly and continues coming for me. 

My back finally hit the wall of the room, I was to captivated by Ellie's eyes to even move when she trapped my form with hers. I remained quite looking at her, her bloodied hand raised as the pad of her thumb softly stroked my cheek "I'm sorry..." she leaned forward placing her forward against mine, eyes closed "I don't want to lose you aswell" her voice was so small I could bearly hear her.

I leaned into her touch wrapping my arms around her neck and bringing her in closer "You'll never going to lose me Ellie, I swear to you now. You're not going through this alone anymore, I can see it's made a difference in you.Everywhere you go I will follow behind you all the way." 'It doesn't matter what we'll go though, we'll share the pain together' I thought to myself.

She sighed both of us standing her holding onto one another "Come on let's get you clean up" I backed away slowly to see her teary eyes staring back at me. 'Things can only get better from now on right?' I asked myself. I hope so anyway I can't stand sewing Ellie like this "Come on, sit down on the bed" Ellie was now quite as a mouse turning around and heading over to the bed.

I watched as she winced at the slightly movements she did. How badly hurt was she? Looking around the room I found a bucket and a flannel, there was a sink right next to me as I put the bucket under, rinised it out and then filled it up with water again. I then made my way back to Ellie who seemed to out of it at the moment.

Placing the bucket down I stood in front of her, her head slowly lifted until her eyes met mine again "Let's get these clothes off" I smiled slightly. Whatever damage is done, I cannot cry I need to be strong for her. Be the person she needs me to be right now. She struggled taking off her coat and throwing it on the floor, she couldn't even lift her arms up to take off her shirt.

My hands carefully grabbed her shirt, slowly but surely we got it off as it joined the coat on the floor just next to it. Ellie sat there timidly her body was broken 'My god Ellie what have they done to you?' Holding back the tears I kneeled down in front of her grabbing the flannel and dipping it into the water. 

I started washing the blood off her face first leaning in a placing a soft kiss over every bruise and cut she had, Ellie looked like a lost child. She was so sad still remaining quite "When we get back to Jackson, I'm going to take you on that walk I told you about..." I chuckled sadly as I went down to her neck and chest area. 

Ellie sucked in a breathe of air as I accidentally pressed against a bruise on her collarbone "I'm so sorry" she just looked at me as if to keep going "Jesse asked me something on the way here and it's got me thinking, I really wonna do it. I can't tell you as it's a supurise but I know you'll love and I know... I know Joel would've aswell" even mentioning his name right now felt wrong, but I was trying to brighten the mood a little bit and I know Joel would actually want me to do this with Ellie.

Her front was now clean from blood but covered in all different shades of bruises and cuts. Rinsing out the flannel again I sat next to her, her hand reaching out to mine as I took a look at her back. It was in worse state then the front "Fuck..Ellie" I couldn't help the sudden burst of emotion but seeing her in such a state is braking me I rested my forehead against her slightly.

The flannel gliding over her back gently hearing how much pain she was in, her hand squeezed mine "Almost done babe" I whispered. I made it quick, most of the blood was off and she was clean of the filth "I made her talk..." she whispered. I moved so that I was looking at her again, she turned her head towards me. We are literally so close to one another right now "She didn't tell me where Abby was and I... I.." she couldn't even finish her sentence but I understood "It's okay Ellie, we'll find Abby together let's just get some rest okay and then we can speak about it again tomorrow" she nodded.

Ellie needed the rest more then me right now, I spotted the blanket not so far away on the floor next to the bed. As we both lay back I covered our bodies up, my arm wrapped around Ellie in a protective way but I was careful not to hurt her aswell "I love you Ellie" I whispered kissing her cheek softly "I love you to" she replied letting her tiredness to get her. 

Closing my eyes I can finally sleep knowing Ellie was here with me.


	12. Ellie?

I woke up to the feeling of no one next to me, I sighed Ellie must not of got alot of sleep last night. Given what she's been through I can't blame her, she's changed so much since coming here. Her path of revenge is slowly taking over her, it's a terrifying thought. But I swear I would stay with her through thick and thin. It's going to take a long time bringing Ellie back to herself again, but I'm going to be there for her.

Get up from the make shift bed, I walked towards the mirror to share at my reflection. I've just arrived on this journey with Ellie, Dina and Jesse things have already took a turn for the worse. When Ellie came back last night covered in blood, I knew something wasn't right. The way she stared at me, approached me like I was some small animal waiting to be pounced on. Her once alive forest green eyes are now dull, her body now just a shell of someone I love. I took one last look in the mirror before going off to search of the others.

While walking around I had the chance to admire the theatre they Ellie and Dina highjacked, the place was beautiful. This place would've been more better before the apocalypse, the building has so much character left to it. It's old wooden features and beautifully craved beams, this is something I've always loved. A building with a historical background modernised but not modernised enough to take the character out of it. I've always dreamed of living in a farm house, alone in the countryside. No infected or enemies to bother us. The home surrounded by mountains and beautiful scenery, Ellie would have her fruit and vegetable plot to grow. We'd have a farm of live stock, A forest so Ellie can still do her hurting.

A big dream that's all it is but as long as Ellie and I are happy I don't care where we live at the end of the day. Upon walking down the stairs a heated discussion could be heard by Dina and Jesse, following their voices they lead me to the back of the theatre stage "What are we going to say to (Y/n) Jesse?" Dina asked. She seemed stressed out Jesse looked annoyed. Once they heard me approaching, they turned into my direction "Morning!" I smiled at them. They smiled weakly back "Mornin'" Jesse responded in a tight voice. I looked around in search of Ellie but she definitely wasn't with them "Where's Ellie?" I asked. Jesse and Dina looked at each other before me, something was wrong. 

Jesse approached me slowly placing a hand softly onto my shoulder, his eyes filled with guilt "She must've woke up early, the radio was making alot of noise. That's what woke me up anyway, Dina woke up after me. We searched everywhere in this place and Ellie is nowhere seriously." He looked away from me for a moment "My hunch is that she heard of a whereabouts through the radio of Abby's location and she's gone after her on her own." Why would she go one her own? It's way to dangerous, I shook my head in anger "Jesse we need to find her, she can't do this on her. It's way to dangerous" Jesse moved back slightly.

He sighed and looked back over to Dina " If you want to go after her that's fine, but I need to get Dina back to Jackson." Dina frowned slightly at the idea "I can't go back now Jesse, we'll wait here until Ellie and (Y/N) comes back. I wouldn't be able to rest knowing my friends are in danger. In fact you can help them out aswell." She pointed towards him "Make sure none of them get killed okay" he nodded and looked back towards me "I hope your ready for one hell of a trip?" He asked. I grinned slightly "I didn't come here to let my girlfriend die, I came to be the hero." I replied.

Walking back upstairs back into the room me and Ellie slept in, my backpack waiting patiently for me to pick it up. I looked up at the mirror once more, I figure of a little girl appeared. She was around fourteen years old, wearing tatty clothes, her hair up in a messy aurbun ponytail. A slit on her right bro and those green piercing eyes staying back at me, I knew who this girl was "Ellie..." she smiled slightly "I'm sorry I left without sayin' anythin', I'm close to her (Y/N). Abby. You don't need to worry about me okay, I'll be fine. I just wanted you,Jesse and Dina to be safe. This is my fight and I have to finish it on my own, I'll come back I promise. I need you and Jesse to find Tommy. When I get back we can all finally go home and forget about this journey, it's weird me sayin' this but I love you and I always will. I'll see you soon." And with saying that the teenager disappeared into thin air. 

My mind is reeling and heart is pounding in my chest fastly, my breathing was harsh and fast almost like hyperventilating. The thought of both Tommy and Ellie in danger weighed upon me, but Ellie wants to finish this by herself and I believe in Ellie. Footsteps walked into the room as I calmed myself down "Is everything alright?" Jesse asked. I nodded picking up my coat and backpack "We need to find Tommy and get him to safety, after we find Tommy we can worry about my crazy girlfriend." Jesse nodded "Any whereabouts on Miller?" I asked "We've had one but we need to move fast if we want to catch up with him, he seems to be heading in the same direction as Ellie maybe to find Abby." I nodded "That's a start then" and with that we both made our move in search of Tommy.


	13. Broken Ellie

Our search was Tommy was a challenging one,the guy was hard to track. Thank god we had Jesse with us "The tracks are showing he went through here, he wasn't alone either" He stated. That means Tommy was either with Ellie or he was chasing Abby, the place seemed to be cleared from infected. But no sign of human life "Whatever happened here wasn't long ago either, Tommy must be close by" Jesse finished up.

We continued searching the empty mall, following the tracks of the bloody foot prints that lead down and escalator and into a lobby. Jesse decided to split off in a different direction, I was armed and ready to shoot anything that came running for me. I headed towards a restaurant just up ahead and in the distance I spotted a body laying on the floor, a blood pool around the head area "Jesse!" I shouted.

He came running out of nowhere and next to me within seconds, I pointed towards the body as we both headed in the same direction. The body was definitely not Tommy's, I could tell his structure from a mile off. As we approached we both stared down at the dead male with the bullet hole through his socket "This guy was probably going after Tommy" I looked towards Jesse "Let's just hope he's okay, we'll try going through there" I pointed towards the restaurant "It's the only place Tommy and whoever it is could go" Jesse nodded and complied.

We both got up the gate was already open as we walked inside, the restaurant was a mediocre size as we made our way through it quickly. The back door was open and the weather outside was a full on storm "No leads!" Jesse sighed. I walked towards the edge looking down at the rough waves of the sea that illuminated by the lightning. Something caught my attention, Tommy was definitely here "Jesse.." I called him over.

I heard his boots walk over and stand next to me, I pointed towards the riffle that floated amongst the waves "We've got to get to the shore" without even a second glance I grabbed a hold of Jesse's arm, running down the pier towards the shore. The rain poured on us both soaking the clothing we wore, the waves high enough to reach the pier. But in the distance I could make out a small, male figure. One that I could recognise "TOMMY!" I screamed as the lightning strikes at the same time.

He was slowly walking towards an old aquarium, not looking to stop at any point "TOMMY!" I screamed again, Jesse doing the same after me. He must've heard as he stopped for a second and turning around, the flashes of lightning lights up the shore ahead as me and Jesse ran towards the man. As we appoarched Tommy wasn't pleased to see us the look of anger was evident on his face "What are you doing here?" He asked. I couldn't care less if the man was angry or not, he was still alive and kicking. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly "You're an asshole " I whispered in his ear.

His body relaxed wrapping his arms around me "Maria is going to kick your ass when we get back to Jackson" Jesse stated. I released the man from the hug and looked for any signs of injury, apart from cuts and bruises here and there. He was still intact "Abby's in there" Tommy pointed towards the aquarium "And so is Ellie, we need to get her before shit turns South." I replied. We all headed in the direction of the aquarium, heading towards the back entrance.

Jesse tried the door and it opened slowly, we all walked in one after another switching on our flashlights for light source as it was pretty dark. There was alot to adventure around the aquarium, Ellie could be anywhere in this place. As we walked through rooms, one containing a brutally murdered dog and another used as a what seemed to be operating room. We came towards a double set of doors.

The colour red painted the floor and my heart suddenly dropped at the sound of dry heaving and sobs, I turned towards Jesse and Tommy and made a run towards the door. Opening the doubles doors quickly and entering the room, there was blood everywhere. A body just up ahead seemed to be a pregnant woman, I turned slightly to see Ellie unhiging on the floor just behind her another body lay a male this time. 

I approached Ellie slowly, carefully touching her shoulder softly. She flinched, her head clearly in a dark place. She turned towards me, eyes weary knife still in hand ready to strike "Hey" I spoke softly. Jesse and Tommy wondered into the room staring at the scene unfolding in front of them "Come on we got to go" her forest green eyes watered reflecting how dull they seemed in the light. It broke my heart to see Ellie this broken. 

With caution I slowly took her knife from her hands, she watched my every movement as I placed it into my pocket. Footsteps could be heard in the distances "Come on we need to get out of here" Tommy said and he helped Ellie up, Jesse on her other side. They helped escort the aurbun haired girl out, I followed behind the watching the where abouts.

********HOURS LATER*******

It was challenging getting our way back to the theatre, Ellie is resting up as she seemed tired. I haven't left her side since we got back, I was worried about her. Ellie wasn't Ellie, she was broken and I wasn't sure she knew who she was either. The image of the dead pregnant woman came to mind, Ellie has so much on her mind. It's no wonder she is the way she is, watching Joel being murdered, having to kill the people that were involved in his death. 

Revenge took over her and I knew from the moment I walked into that room, she regretted and didn't know she killed that pregnant woman. That's got to be hard on her, I looked towards Ellie's sleeping form. She seems so fragile and tired, I lay down beside her. Careful not to wake her up and studied her face closely, she was still so beautiful even though her skin is littered with cuts and bruises. I could cry but I won't I need to be strong for her, strong for everyone. At least tomorrow we're going back home yo Jackson, where's it's safe and we can gain our lives back. Because fuck Seattle.


End file.
